


Vexation

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: At least Rei can figure out something’s wrong. Obviously he’s too dense to figure out what exactly is wrong but of course, with graduation on his mind and apparently moving out as well, where would he possibly find the time to stop and consider ‘Hey, perhaps I should talk to Ritsu about this.’





	Vexation

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh! Real Vampires

Wanting Rei’s attention but not wanting to seem like he wants it is frustrating. Usually just laying on the couch not passed out would be enough to activate his brother’s doting ways but today it doesn’t seem to be working. Of course he could just call him over but that would be _easy_. Easy and he’s in a bad mood; calling him over might give the impression that he’s not. Sighing to himself he lazily reaches out, hand running over the contents of the coffee table until it lands on a violin case. If there’s one sure fire way to get Rei’s attention, it’s to mess with his instruments. Not too much, he has respect for them as a musician himself after all but just enough that it will trigger the weird third sense he seems to have surrounding people having their hands on them.

Loosening and unloosening the tension in his bow works like a charm. Barely a minute after he starts watching the horse hairs sag and tighten as he twists the end, Rei’s in the door way, a curious expression on his face.

“Ah! Are you interested in learning the violin my darling Ritsu? You’ve never showed any interest in it before.” Almost tearfully happy once he realises what Ritsu has his hands on, he makes his way across the room, “Onii-chan’s so happy.”

“You can drop the act, Anija, we aren’t at school.” Tone flat, he doesn’t stop fiddling until pale long fingers are plucking the bow from his hands, making sure it’s unharmed and loose before setting it back in its case.

“Don’t wound me, pretending my love is just for show.” Standing in place he waits for Ritsu to huff and move his legs to allow him room enough on the couch before he moves to sit. “What wounds me more however is seeing you upset, let me know what’s wrong Ritsu, I beg of you. Did someone hurt you?”

At least Rei can figure out something’s wrong. Obviously he’s too dense to figure out what exactly is wrong but of course, with graduation on his mind and apparently moving out as well, where would he possibly find the time to stop and consider ‘ _Hey, perhaps I should talk to Ritsu about this.’_

“Ugh you’re so gross.” Pushing himself up and shuffling back into a sitting position, he leans away from Rei. “How to you plan to comfort me if I tell you it’s you who upset me, huh?”

From the confusion and hurt that plays across Rei’s face he has no idea what this is about.

“Do tell me, if it’s something I can change I’ll do it, anything for you.” Desperation heavy in his voice, he pleads pathetically.

“I found something interesting.” Pulling his phone from his pocket he unlocks it and shoves it at Rei. “Don’t go through anything except that folder.”

Far from as inept with technology as he pretends to be, Rei silently flicks through the handful of images. Printed out listings for apartments and pages torn from real estate magazines, the photos he’s taken are all damning evidence that Rei is intent on moving out before Ritsu has graduated himself. Watching the colour drain from Rei’s face gives him far too much satisfaction.

“Were you gunna tell me or just up and leave like you did last time?” He spits. “Not that I care, I’ll have Maa-kun move in with me, we’ll turn your room into storage for his manga collection.”

“I believe you’ve gotten the wrong idea.” He speaks carefully.

“What other idea could be taken from those?” Snatching his phone back from Rei he double checks that it does still have open the folder he’d given him permission to view. “I don’t care if you live here or not, in fact I want that, go fuck off with your group to England or something. I won’t care. You have to tell me about these things though, I hate the way you go off and do your own thing thinking it won’t affect me.”

His voice sounds far more emotional and invested than he’d like it to as he lies through his teeth. There’s no way he can be honest about the fact Rei moving to a different city from him hurts too. Being selfish and needy while still being unable to be completely honest about his feelings to Rei is a right pain sometimes. Certainly they’ve come a long way since when Rei had first returned but Ritsu being able to get along with him more doesn’t mean he’s always able to open up.

“Ritsu, please listen to me, you have gotten the wrong idea, I’m not moving out, not yet.” A cold hand closes around his as Rei begs for him to listen. “I wouldn’t leave you behind again.”

“You know what?” He states rather than asking. “You can explain later, I’m too annoyed to listen to your stupid voice right now.”

Shoving hard without warning, he takes pleasure in hearing the dull thud of Rei falling against the leather couch cushions. It would have been better to hear him fall hard against the floor but he’s not done with him yet. He knows this is probably the worst way to take out his remaining frustration but the energy has to go somewhere.

 Climbing on top of him, he grabs the front of Rei’s shirt, crashing their mouths together. Rei kisses back as hard as Ritsu gives, indulging his need to vent his feelings in this way. Sharp teeth scrape against lips, tongues insistent on tasting each other, there’s nothing but raw passion and fire.

“I hate you.” He mutters against his lips.

Sinking a fang into Rei’s saliva slick bottom lip, he delights in the pained groan it draws out from his brother’s throat. It’s far from an ideal place to drink from but he’s fed recently, this isn’t out of necessity. The bite simply comes from a primal need to taste everything he has and to not have to give up kissing him at the same time. As always there’s something about his blood that ignites him more than anyone else’s, perhaps it’s that he’s more than human too or perhaps it’s the knowledge that outside of their own kind, this is so frowned upon.

“Even if you hate me with every inch of your body, I will still love you.” Lips stained red with his own blood, Rei utters the words desperately.

“Disgusting.”

Licking the bead of blood that’s formed since he withdrew his mouth, the taste sends a small shiver through his body. Rei might say the most embarrassing things, endlessly get on his nerves even now and ultimately be a bit of a mess but that doesn’t stop the way Ritsu’s body craves him. Manoeuvring his way off the couch he grabs Rei’s wrist, tugging firmly.

“Your room.” He says, pretending to ignore the noticeable bulge in Rei’s pants as he scans his eyes over his brother’s form. “We’re not doing this here.”

 Dragging him to the staircase is easy with how willingly Rei follows along behind him.

“And don’t get any idea’s that I’m doing this for you, I’m pissed off.”

 

\-----

 

Swiping the folders of sheet music and school work from Rei’s bed he pushes him to the mattress. Collecting up what he needs is so routine by now, everything in exactly the same places they’d left them the last time they’d used them. Good. That means at least Rei hasn’t been bringing other guys back to the bed that they fuck in.

“Strip.” He commands, throwing the lube and rope onto the mattress.

Impossible to miss, Rei’s expression changes when he notices the rope. It’s pathetic how someone previously so dominant and rough now gets so excited by the idea of being tied up by his little brother. England changed him in more ways than just the obvious.

Reaching for the buttons of his shirt he thinks better of it, simply shoving down his pants and boxers. That’s all that he really needs bare any way and there’s something immensely satisfying about having Rei completely naked and vulnerable while he’s still partially clothed. Ritsu’s climbing onto the mattress before Rei’s even managed to get himself shirtless, the white button up of his uniform still covering his pale chest, he figures he could do with some help. A tearing noise fills the room as not only buttons pop off but fabric rips under the force of Ritsu’s inhuman strength. What does it matter if he ruins one shirt, it’s hardly the first time they’ve rendered an item of clothing unwearable.

A gasp escaping Rei’s lips breaks the silence between them as they finally work together to free him of his pants. Cock almost completely hard already, Ritsu would tease him for it if he wasn’t in exactly the same state. Just the sight of it reminds him of how good it feels to have that thick length filling him and biting his lip is all he can do to control himself from going back on his plans. Teasing the head lightly with a single finger, he distracts himself with the way Rei’s hips squirm needily at the dissatisfying amount of stimulation.

“Ritsu, please be nice.” Rei near whimpers.

“No.” Responding firmly, he knows Rei can easily call this all off with a single word if he isn’t willing to leave himself at his mercy. Despite his plea, they both know that that isn’t what either of them want.

Fixing Rei’s wrists to the bars of his ridiculous ornate headboard comes so easily by now that it’s almost an instinct. A skilled honed not so much from tying up his brother, but from practice with other far more submissive partners. He looks good like this, face flushed and expression needy, it’s nice to be able to have his way with him however he wants.

“You’re pathetic, Anija.” He mutters, testing the strength of his knots. It’s a pointless endeavour really, Rei could simply snap the ropes if he wished but the action is just second nature. “You could so easily get free but here you are, letting your little brother tie you up and have his way with you. You want this really don’t you? God you’re disgusting.”

Dark eyelashes flutter closed briefly as Rei’s breath hitches in response to his words. He really is disgusting, not that Ritsu is much better. Shimmying down the bed slightly he brings himself face to face with Rei, glaring at his sharp features.

“Stop enjoying this.” Spitting not only in tone, but literally in his brothers annoyingly handsome face, he can’t help but smirk at the way his features scrunch up in reaction, eyes blinking rapidly to try and clear them without the use of his hands.

Turning to face the other end of the bed, he doesn’t miss the way Rei quirks an eyebrow. Well, he’ll soon enough figure out where this is going. Swinging a leg over his brother’s chest he shoves himself backwards, near forcing his ass into Rei’s face.

“You better do a good job, I’ll never forgive you if I can’t take your stupid cock after this.” He may not be able to see his face but there’s no missing the way Rei’s dick twitches at the demand. It’s always risky no matter how much experience he has, to try take someone as large as Rei with only rimming as preparation but tonight he doesn’t care. Maybe it’ll be better if the suffocating stretch of his dick errs on the painful side of too much.

Breath tickling the sensitive skin, Rei starts slow, mouthing at his firm checks, sharp teeth grazing over them with the occasional quick hard nip as he works his way closer to his entrance. There’s no denying that it feels incredible but it’s not what he wants. Not now. Grinding back hard he tries to get his point across without words. With how shaky his breath is coming in response to Rei’s skilled mouth, he doesn’t trust himself to talk. Thankfully he understands what he’s demanding. Licking strong flat strokes over his entrance he cuts out the teasing, working instead on getting him wet enough to easily push that sinful tongue of his inside. Humming contently, Ritsu takes up the job of teasing instead.

Head shining with precome, the neglected cock in front of his face rests heavily against Rei’s hip, almost begging for some kind of stimulation. Darting out his tongue, he barely grazes the tip as he samples the faintly salty liquid. The muscles below him tense, perhaps in reaction, perhaps in anticipation; whatever Rei might be expecting he’s not going to get it. Lightly dragging the tips of his fingers through the patch of dark hair covering Rei’s crotch he scoffs at the way his hips twitch and squirm for something more concrete. So disgustingly needy. Pushing back against Rei’s mouth again he shows some neediness himself. The tip of his tongue circling his hole, barely dipping in is all well and good but he’s meant to be the one setting the pace here; he’s not going to give in to how Rei wants to do things no matter how stupidly good he may be at what doing.

A quiet groan escapes his throat as Rei finally penetrates through that tight ring of muscle properly. This time the way his hips rut backwards is completely instinctive, wanting that long tongue of his further inside. There’s no holding back the gasps and moans being drawn out and he doesn’t see the point in trying to keep them in. He’s never been a quiet lover so why start now? Especially when his own reactions only highlight the difference between the pleasure he’s receiving and the barely there teasing Rei’s suffering with.

Hips moving in time with Rei’s tongue fucking him, he reaches out shakily, grasping for the cool plastic bottle somewhere to his left on the mattress. It’s a shame to have to actually touch Rei somewhat properly to do this. A liberal amount of lube in the palm of his hand he listens keenly for the reaction Rei gives as he finally wraps it around his thick length. He wouldn’t have even had to listen. Able to acutely feel the vibrations from the low moan pulled from Rei, he finds himself moaning loudly in response. Grinding his hips back one last time for good measure, he feels Rei pushing as far in as he can get. It’s unfair how he can pull such embarrassingly desperate noises from him with just his tongue.

It really is a shame to move away from that talented mouth but with Rei’s cock shining with lube and himself mostly convinced that he’ll be able to take him, there are more important things on his to do list. Undoing the few buttons holding his shirt together he shrugs it off, sweat starting to make it cling grossly to his back. As nice as the idea was, it’s easier to be free of it.

One look at Rei’s face as he moves into his new position tells him that what he could see of his brother previously betrayed nothing of how much he’s lost in lust. Cheeks flushed and chest falling heavily, there’s an insatiable hunger in his half lidded eyes. Lining himself up with Rei’s slick cock he inhales shakily in anticipation.

The stretch is too much, definitely. No matter how relaxed his body is, no matter how much it craves this, there’s no denying that Rei’s dick is far too big to skimp on preparation with. Despite this, he can’t find himself caring. The frustration fuelled desire coursing through his body eggs him on to take him fully, ride him until there’s nothing but pleasure.

Surging forwards his teeth find purchase in Rei’s neck. The metallic taste that bursts over his tongue helps to distract him as his body adjusts. A strangled moan tears itself from Rei’s throat in response to the searing pain of the bite confirming nothing he doesn’t already know; drinking directly from the source he can taste just how heightened his brother’s arousal is. 

Near intoxicated by the taste of his blood, how overly full he is becomes nothing but a fleeting consideration. It’s tempting to just lose himself and to keep drinking until Rei passes out; there’s no real harm in doing so but missing out on his pathetic reactions would make this only half as fun. It’s a pity how fast the wounds in his neck close over once he retracts his teeth, leaving nothing but a trickle of blood as evidence.

Grinding down hard he burries his face in Rei’s chest, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing his expressions as pure ecstasy takes over. It’s overwhelming already but as he fucks himself on Rei’s cock, he finds himself wanting more. Fuller, deeper, harder. He can hear every little gasp and breath from Rei, the creaking of the metal headboard as he tugs on his binds, the lewd slapping sounds as their bodies come together. It’s all so much.

Lost in the dizzying combination of heightened senses and intense pleasure he finds keeping a consistent rhythm near impossible. Why is Rei even tied up in the first place? If he’s mad at him, he’s the one that should be doing all the work, not him.

“Anija, fuck me.” He can hardly hear his own desperate words over the suffocating intensity of it all.

What he supposes is meant to be an amused chuckle escapes from Rei’s mouth.

“Isn’t that what we’re already doing, my dearest?”

Anger surging through him anew at Rei’s response he grabs blindly for his wrists. The ropes snap with what feels like zero effort at all as he tugs Rei’s hands apart.

Despite playing dumb, Rei catches on fast. Before he can even comprehend what’s happening, he’s being flipped over, face pressed into the pillows as his brother penetrates him anew. This is the Rei he knew before he left for England.

Strong fingers grip his hips so tightly they’d likely shatter if he were human. With each thrust Rei pulls him back hard, stuffing him so full he can’t even think. The way his cock brushes against the sheets shouldn’t feel as good as it does but with every part of himself on fire and Rei giving no mercy, he can feel himself creeping closer and closer to the edge. He doesn’t expect Rei will last much longer either, collapsing over Ritsu’s back as he fucks into him, there’s no missing that he’s only barely holding on.

Excruciating pain bursts through his shoulder briefly, tears stinging his eyes as Rei decides to replenish what Ritsu had taken from him just minutes earlier. With the bite comes his climax, pain turning almost immediately to pleasure as it wracks his body. Teeth sinking into the pillow in front of him, he tries to keep some grip on reality, Rei’s continued drinking only amplifying and drawing out his orgasm. The only thing keeping him from collapsing into the mattress is Rei’s hold on his hips as he fucks into him erratically. That doesn’t last for long. Overstimulated already, Ritsu can’t help but whimper when Rei’s hips slam forwards as he releases deep inside him. Teeth retracting themselves, he peppers Ritsu’s upper back with kisses as he rides out his orgasm.

It’s almost a miracle that Rei remembers to pull out and move over before giving into his limp, post orgasmic state. No longer supported by Rei, Ritsu himself collapses, landing directly in the sticky mess he’d shot onto the mattress. Too exhausted to care, he rolls closer to Rei, he’s going to have to shower after this anyway.

For a while the only sounds are of them trying to get a hold on their breathing.

“I’m sorry, Ritsu.” Rei is the first to break the silence between them.

“Don’t be.” He responds lazily but he means it. Rei may have been far from gentle when he’d let him take control but that was exactly what he’d needed. “I asked for it.”

“Do you feel any better?”

Ritsu can only nod, fitting his body against Rei’s with a vulnerability that betrays anything he’s ever said about not trusting him or hating him.

“Good, good, anything for my darling Ritsu.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t getting off on it just as much as I was.” Voice slightly hoarse he ignores how grossly sweaty and sticky they both are, curling up tighter against Rei. “Okay, I’m in a better mood now, explain.”

“Kaoru-kun and I are starting to try and figure out a budget for what we’ll be facing once we do move to Tokyo.” His breath still comes heavily as he talks, fingers stroking Ritsu’s hair comfortingly. “Falling somewhere in between rock band and idol group, we may have  trouble finding someone who fits our specific needs to sign us and even more unlikely they will have performer accommodation for us like some idol groups get. It’s simply for reference.”

“You should have said that in case I found them.” He mutters against Rei’s chest. “Isn’t it a bit early for that? There’s still over a year left.”

 “At first we were just looking at apartments locally for Kaoru-kun due to his family situation but as that has settled, our aim soon changed to thinking about the future. I promise you, a year may not be long in the face of the eternity that we have to be together but it is too long to ever be apart from you again.” Kissing the top of Ritsu head softly, Rei nuzzles against his silky hair. Even with his embarrassing words, taking comfort in his actions is too easy, especially when Ritsu’s so pleasantly exhausted like he is. “I admittedly didn’t think there would be an issue with me having such documents; I hardly suspected you would be looking at what was on my desk.”

“I wouldn’t have been if some stupid brother didn’t keep stealing my practice shirts to jerk off to.” Pushing Rei away with the palms of his hands, he can’t quite conceal the laughter in his voice; whether it’s from relief or just the acknowledgement of the fact Rei does something so hormonally-driven-teenage-boy, he’s not sure. “Seriously at least put them in the laundry when you’re done. Maybe it would be better if you did leave, I’d finally know that my clothes were actually going to be where I left them.”

“On your floor?” Rei quips back in moment of teasing that Ritsu had not quite expected.

“How dare you, Maa-kun picks my things up for me every morning.” The corner of his lips twitches, threatening a smile. “And sometimes I even do it myself now.”

“Perhaps if you did it right away, I wouldn’t turn to harvesting shirts from your floor when our schedules don’t quite match up and I’m in need.”

“I can’t believe you’re trying to use this to bargain with me to keep my room tidier.” Rolling away from him completely, Ritsu does his best to look like he’s judging him. “What the fuck Anija.”

“Can you blame an old man for trying?”

“I can and I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back when little me was writing for my first fandom back in like 2008, I struggled to even get an entire fic over 1000 words. I wonder if past me would be proud or horrified that I can now write over 600 words of ass eating alone.


End file.
